


Officer Friendly [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck that, Fraser. Okay? You weren't there because of any freaking case. You wanted him to beat you. You don't think I can beat you? Cause, lemme tell you, Fraser, right now there's nothing I think I'd be better at."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Friendly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Officer Friendly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961) by [Hth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hth/pseuds/Hth). 



Length: 45min:8sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/officer-friendly).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
